New Love Story
by Acrystar
Summary: New Police Story : avec Nicholas Tsé et Jackie Chan Fic "slash/yaoi" réunissant Tin-Tin et Fung Chen


**Disclaimer:** Les persos _de New police story ne sont pas à moi !  
Ceci est une fic Slash Couple, Fung Chen (Interprêté par Nicholas Tsé) et Tin-Tin (un des membres du clan de Joe avec les cheveux décolorés) _

_Hebichu.

* * *

_

**New Love Story**

* * *

J'avais 22 ans lorsque j'ai vu le soleil pour la dernière fois, c'était au Palais des Congrès, lors de notre dernier braquage. De notre Gang, il ne reste plus que moi et Fire de vivants. Je ne l'ai jamais revu... et je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de cette vie. J'ai toujours pensé que les adultes étaient comme nos parents, des gens au-dessus de tout, qui se croient tout permis grâce à leur argent. Oui, Tin-Tin, bien sûr Tin-Tin, tient voilà 8900 dollars pour t'amuser, si tu ne veux pas travailler, ne travaille surtout pas, amuse-toi mon chéri, fait ce que tu veux. Ils ne m'ont jamais regardé comme un être vivant, j'étais l'erreur de la famille, le porteur de leur nom, celui qui allait le faire survivre. Oui, j'ai haï les adultes pour ça, mes propres parents, mais comme je n'arrivais pas à leur faire du mal, je me le suis infligé moi-même. C'est là que Joe est entré dans ma vie, moi, allongé dans un caniveau, l'aiguille dans le bras à regarder les étoiles d'un air vide, lui, qui s'est approché, m'a parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mais le lendemain, je me réveillais dans ma nouvelle maison. Joe en voulait aussi à ses parents, il avait vécu bien pire que moi, puisque son père à lui, ne le dénigrait qu'après l'avoir battu à feu et à sang. Le pire c'est qu'il était flic, c'est de là que notre jeu a débuté. Haïr les humains, haïr les flics, haïr l'autorité, et plus que tout, haïr nos parents.  
Mais... il y a eut le capitaine Chan Kwok-Wing. J'étais un tueur, j'étais le tueur, celui qui avait décimé ses hommes, celui qui était responsable. Je l'avais dans mon viseur, une simple balle et je l'emmenais avec moi. Mais lui, il n'était pas comme les autres. Lui, il m'a sauvé. Il ne m'a pas poignardé dans le dos, comme cette famille qui m'avait donné la vie. Lui, il s'est inquiété de moi, la première et dernière personne à l'avoir fait, fut... Joe. Lui, il a réussi, il a fait payer à ses parents en mourant devant eux...  
Et moi ? Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital devant ces quatre yeux feignant le remord. Ils s'en fichent, ils ne m'ont même pas engueulé. Même pas... je suis transparent. J'ai fait que deux ans de taule, car ils ont allongé l'argent pour effacer mon casier. Je suis libre, mais ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que je devais tracer ma route seul, maintenant. Comme si ils avaient été là autrement que par leurs billets !

Je suis assis sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague à contempler les filles qui passent devant moi, en fait je ne vois que leur silhouette et leur hanche qui se trémousse devant mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Avec l'argent qu'ils m'ont laissé, je pourrais... glander jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Hey, attrapez-le, c'est un voleur !!!"

Une voix crie, des gens se bousculent et je vois un homme encagoulé, avec un sac à main contre le bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me lève, lui barrant la route. Le regard sombre je lui envoie un coup de pied en plein milieu du torse. Je regarde cet homme à terre, grouillant comme un vermicelle. Ce fut moi, jadis... mais moi, je ne volais pas les braves gens. Je les tuais. J'attrape le sac d'un revers de la main et me tourne nonchalamment vers la personne qui se stoppe devant moi. Tout de suite, je ne le reconnais pas, c'est pour ça que je grogne alors qu'il m'observe comme un crétin.

- Qu'es-ce que tu regardes !!!"

Il ne me répond pas, à la place, il prend une pose cool avec un sourire en coin. Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je le délaisse rapidement, pour me tourner vers la femme qui se tient derrière lui.

- C'est à vous."  
- Merci !"

Ouai, c'est ça... je me détourne rapidement et sans attendre, je m'engouffre dans un bar. Mon regard fait le tour de la salle et se fixe sur le barman, à peine installé, je demande un whisky coca. Ça fera du bien à mon moral en baisse. Vous savez, combien de jeunes finissent alcooliques ? Je ne ferais pas augmenter le pourcentage, croyez-moi...

- Hey !"

Je soulève un sourcil interloqué, le gars de toute à l'heure semble m'avoir suivi jusque là, mais que me veux-t-il encore !

- Tu veux mourir, me touche pas !"

Mon regard se pose sur la main qui vient de se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'aime pas être touché aussi familièrement. Mon mouvement précède ma pensée, je fiche ma main en travers de sa gorge pour le repousser. Mais... il est plus rapide que moi.

- Nan, pas encore... ça serait naze de mourir beau et jeune."

Beau et jeune hein, pour qui il se prend ?! Es-ce une sorte de starlette des magasine ? Je soupire de lassitude et avale mon verre cul sec, intimant du regard le barman pour qu'il me resserve rapidement.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un flash-back... Bien, je crois que je vais devoir sévir."

Sa main entrave la mienne alors que je porte le verre à mes lèvres, et puis, le verre s'écrase à terre quelques secondes plus tard. Il vient de me retourner le poignet.

- Je vais finir par le prendre mal... Tin-Tin."  
- Hein ?"

La surprise doit peindre mon visage, comment sait-il qui je suis ? Je dévisage ce type, il doit avoir le même age que moi, je détaille son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ce même air de déjà vu flotte dans mon cerveau. Peut-être s'il avait porté son fameux manteau vert je l'aurais reconnu, mais là, dans son baguy noir et son sweet rouge, je ne le reconnaissais pas.

- Fung Chen... tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est insultant ! Le faux flic !"  
- Je vois pas du tout."  
- L'allié du capitaine Chan !"

Mon sourcil se crispe, ce nom... et puis ce visage, ha oui ! C'est le mec qui traînait toujours dans ses pattes.

- Maintenant tu me remets, c'est dingue comme personne ne me reconnaît tant que je ne prononce pas son nom. J'étais invisible tout le long de l'enquête ou quoi ?"

Sa main frotte son menton d'un air soucieux, qu'es-ce qu'il a à faire sa star ? Y'a quelque chose qui me déplait dans sa façon d'être. S'il veut jouer les mannequins libre à lui, chacun son kiff, mais ai-je l'air d'une fan-girl ?!

- Je sais, j'ai tellement de charisme que les gens sont obligés de m'oublier pour ne pas que je les marque à jamais."  
- C'est juste que... t'es tellement petit qu'on fait pas attention à toi."  
- Hey, je fais la même taille que toi !"  
- En rêve ! Et puis quand tu sauras te battre mieux que moi, on en discutera, maintenant laisse-moi boire !"  
- Non, je vais pas te laisser faire ça !"  
- Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?"  
- Viens !"

Sa main attrape la mienne et d'une violente traction, il me tire de mon tabouret ; j'ignore pourquoi je n'oppose pas plus de résistance et me laisse m'emmener où bon lui semble. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un truc super urgent à faire aujourd'hui ! Peut-être que j'en ai marre de rester seul dans le monde boueux dans lequel je m'enlise jour après jour, peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie va me faire du bien... j'en sais rien, on verra bien. Le bras tendu, je le suis tant bien que mal, à travers les gens, les rues, il me tire dans un ascenseur et me regarde fixement.

- T'es pas beau à voir."  
- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche."  
- Ben je te présente pas devant une dame sans que tu te sois changé !"  
- Une Da..."

Une quoi ? Sa main me pousse hors de l'ascenseur avant que je ne puisse finir de prononcer ce mot épouvantable. Sa poigne me tire dans un appartement, es-ce que c'est... chez lui ? Allons savoir, tout ce qui passe et repasse pour l'instant dans mon esprit est ce mot... une... dame ! Sa main qui me broyait le bras a disparu, il a la tête dans un placard en train de parler à une rapidité impressionnante, c'est tellement rapide que je ne suis déjà plus le fil de ses pensées ! Je regard un peu autour de moi, c'est un petit appart, pas bien grand, deux pièces et une petite salle de bain. Il est calme... si reposant, rien à voir avec mon grand appartement et terrasse en haut d'une tour luxueuse... Il y a ici un calme apaisant, pas comme le silence mortuaire qu'il y a chez moi.

- Mets ça !"

Il m'envoie quelque chose dans les mains... ce sont des fringues ? Que veut-il que je fasse avec ça ? Je les regarde un instant, puis me tourne vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- On va voir une dame, mets ça et pose pas de question !"

Encore cette histoire de... dame ?! Mais que va-t-il me faire faire ? Mes mains serrent le tissus nerveusement, je soupire. Je n'ai pas tellement envie... de passer un moment avec une femme, malgré tout je retire mon jeans troué et mon T-shirt imprimé bariolé d'éclaboussures de sang en faisant la moue. Je passe son sweater orange et son jeans bleu. Orange, hein ? J'ai pas l'habitude de mettre des couleurs vives autre que le rouge... Interloqué, je regarde ma silhouette dans le miroir en face de moi. Ça rend pas sa mal... ma main glisse dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il y passe une quantité de gel à faire froid dans le dos.

- Tu fiches quoi ?!"  
- Je fais ressortir ton charme naturel, ça c'est cool."

Si il le dit. Je me regarde le randu dans le mirroir, l'homme que j'y vois semble bien différent de celui qui s'y reflétait deux minutes plutôt. Il a l'air moins... coupable. Il a l'air... de sortir tout droit d'un clip de pop japonaise... Es-ce vraiment moi ? Un sourire éclaire son visage... cet homme semble... marrant.

- Allez viens !"

Il me sourit en me tendant la main. Joe ? Pourquoi je pense à lui en le regardant ? On était quatre chats errants, et lui, il avait su nous redonner un peu de vie, une raison de vivre ! Entre nos engueulades, nos coups, on se sentait vivant, utile, oui tellement utile. J'attrape sa main comme j'ai prise celle de Joe cinq années plus tôt.

- Sasa !"

Sa main que je n'ai pas lâché me tire vers une table au fond d'un restaurant, la jeune femme lui fait un rapide sourire et mes yeux se scotchent sur la fille qui rigole à côté d'elle.

- Sasa, je te présente Tin-Tin ; Tin, c'est Sasa, celle qui nous a aidé lors de l'affaire et elle c'est son amie d'enfance Hee-Min Seu."

Alors ça doit être la pro en informatique qui a réussi à nous démasquer. Je pensais que c'était un homme, même pas ; une femme... Si Max voyait ça ! Il en ferait une jaunisse ou la demanderait en mariage directement ! Je regarde la fille à sa droite, elle n'a pas l'air d'être flic, elle me sourit timidement pendant que je m'assoie en silence en face d'elle. Il meuble la discussion tout seul, de temps en temps Sasa fait un petit oui, ou un truc du genre, j'ai l'impression gênante qu'ils veulent me caser avec Hee-Min. Heuuu pourquoi moi d'abord, j'ai rien demandé et c'est quoi ce rendez-vous arrangé de seconde zone ? J'aime déjà pas me retrouver en face d'une fille alors si en plus c'est pas moi qui l'aie choisie... Mes baguettes glissent entre mes doigts et je les claque l'une contre l'autre le fusillant du regard.

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est un pro en Kung Fu, il est même meilleur que moi, alors... Enfin c'est pas pour me venter, mais je suis déjà super bon, alors imagine un peu. Mais regarde ça, cent pour cent naturel, des muscles à en faire fondre d'envie Bruce Lee ! Enfin... Brandon... ha ben non... heu... Jackie Chan ? Il doit être encore vivant celui là !"  
- Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire... désolé !"

Ça m'énerve ! Je me lève et sans regarder derrière moi je quitte le restau. Nan mais franchement, il croyait quoi ?! Que j'allais rentrer dans le jeu et me pavaner devant cette... fille ?!

- Hey attends !"  
- Tu me veux quoi ?! Hein ?"

Ma main l'a attrapé par le col et je l'ai balancé contre le mur à ma gauche. Il me regarde, un peu ébahis par mon sooudain changement d'humeur, puis me lance un de ses sourires à la noix.

- Sasa m'a dit que son amie aimait les sportifs aux cheveux décolorés. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi."  
- Tsss, tu crois que ce genre de fille me branche ?"  
- Non ? Pourtant elle est jolie. Bon tu préfères quoi ? Du genre de Sue ? Gothique ? Midinette ? Européenne ?"  
- Qu'es-ce que tu me fais ?"  
- Je t'arrange un coup, mon pote. Alors... Kim, non trop vieille, peut-être que Lei serait bien..."

Je rêve, il feuillette un carnet, l'air tout à fait concerné par mon futur amoureux, mais je vais lui exploser la tête si il continue. J'ai pas besoin de fille dans ma vie ! J'ai vécu jusque là seul et je ne ressens pas le besoin de me caser !

- Ça suffit !"  
- Non, je sais c'est Mei-li qu'il te faut !"  
- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me file un rencard avec une fille !"  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul dans ton coin à te morfondre sur ta vie. L'amour c'est ça qu'il te faut. Au moins tu feras pas de connerie."  
- J'aime personne !"  
- C'est pour ça que je vais trouver la femme de ta vie !"  
- Tu la trouveras jamais !"  
- Mais si !"  
- Ok... pour ne pas que tu perdes ton temps, aucune fille jusqu'à maintenant m'a intéressé, tu comprends ?! Et c'est pas demain la veille !"

Ses yeux papillonnes quelques instants et un sourire de biais élargit ses lèvres lentement mais sûrement. J'aime pas l'impression qu'il est en train de m'envoyer avec son regard.

- Quoi ?!"  
- Tu es gay... je vois, dans ces coups de temps là, t'as juste à me dire ce qui te branche chez un..."  
- Putain t'es lourd !"

Gay, moi ? Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ? Mon poing lui a défoncé le nez dans un accès de rage. Je ne suis pas gay ! Merde !

- Joe est mort... t'as une nouvelle vie, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de la faire meilleure ?"  
- Parce qu'il est mort..."

Parce qu'il a toujours juré que par Sue... Quand il n'y avait que Fire, lui et moi, c'était super ! Les meilleures années de ma vie ! On s'amusait, on jouait aux jeux vidéo toute la journée, comme des gosses. Je les regardais s'élever dans les airs sur leurs skates et moi... je le dévorais d'un regard doux et passionné, alors que son visage me souriait. Et puis, le temps a passé et sa joie a disparu, cachée sous les traits de sa colère... jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Sue et Max et que sa colère ne devienne folle. Je l'ai suivi, car je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé, jamais trahi, même lorsque rongé par sa propre détresse, il n'a plus fait de différence entre amis et ennemis. Je serais mort pour lui, pour sa cause. J'ai été stupide. Joe ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme une arme pour sa folie. Et même si j'ai cru pouvoir le sauver, une fois que Sue nous avait quitté, je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas su protégé mon sauveur.

- Pardon, Joe aimait Sue, et inversement, mais qui pouvait l'aimer plus que quiconque ? »  
- Personne… »  
- Personne d'autre que toi. Je suis un peu gauche des fois... »  
- Quand il m'a tiré dessus, même si c'était un accident, il ne m'a pas demandé si j'allais bien, il n'a pas crié mon nom. Il m'a laissé crever comme un chien. Joe s'est toujours fichu de tout le monde, sauf d'elle. Lorsqu'elle est morte, il a décidé de laisser tomber… et il a fait en sorte qu'on meure tous avec lui. »  
- Il est mort, ce mec avec un masque. Alors… t'as plus qu'à faire son deuil et continuer ta vie. »  
- Si c'était si simple… »

Ma main s'est serrée toute seule et j'ai tracé ma route au milieu de la foule. Ce n'est arrivé que chez moi que j'ai pris conscience que je portais toujours ses habits. Je les lui rendrais… à l'occasion.

- Tin-Tin ? Tu sais ce qu'est le pire ? »  
- Non, quoi ? »  
- Il est flic, il est flic et il me bat depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Un flic c'est quoi pour toi ? »  
- L'homme qui devrait te protéger… »  
- Les flics sont tous des ordures, comme mon père. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Ils ne nous sauveront pas. Je leur dis merde ! Regarde le soleil qui se lève, aujourd'hui est une nouvelle vie. Je hais mon père, je hais ce monde où les parents peuvent faire subir ça à leurs enfants. Je hais le monde entier et moi avec. »  
- Je ne te hais pas, jamais… »  
- Un jour… tu me haïras, ça voudra dire… que tu es sauvé, Tin… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je te sauverais de cette vie de merde. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Buvons… A notre nouvelle vie. »  
- Joe, je… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je… t'… »

Je suis assis sur le haut d'un immeuble en buvant une bière avec lui, je me souviens de cette nuit là, enfin de cette aube. Car c'était un moment privilégié entre lui et moi. Seuls tout les deux, sur le toit du monde. Alors que ces mots allaient enfin être délivré de mes pensés, elle était arrivé comme une fleure pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Et puis, c'est avec elle qu'il a regardé le soleil se lever, et moi… je me suis barré, car le regard de Sue m'y avait obligé.

- Tin-Tin, tu rêves ? Allez, tu peux partir. »

Aujourd'hui je travaille, ouai, moi qui n'ai jamais levé le petit doigt, mais bon pas n'importe où. Je bosse dans une école d'arts martiaux, je m'occupe des 5-10 ans. Ça me fait bizarre de travailler avec des gosses. Je sors de la douche et je m'habille rapidement. Un gars me fixe depuis toute à l'heure, ça me rend assez agressif.

- Qu'es-ce tu mates ?! »  
- Toi. »

Mon visage sort de sa serviette pour regarder le visage de la personne installée contre la chambranle de la porte. Mes yeux s'agrandissent en le reconnaissant.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici ! »  
- Je venais voir, si tu avais repris une vie saine et puis, je connais la fille de la salle fitness, elle m'a fait entrer gratos. »  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Alors ? »  
- Alors ? T'es super… Les gosses ont l'air de t'adorer ! »  
- C'est pas de ça que je parlais ! »  
- Heuuu je vois pas là. »  
- Tu fiches quoi ici ?! »  
- Si on ne peut plus venir voir un ami… c'est naze. »  
- Ami ? »  
- Ami ! Tu viens boire un verre, à moins que tu ne sois occupé. »  
- Juste fatigué. »  
- Alors je prends un verre chez toi. »

Toute façon, qu'importe ce que je dise, il va me suivre. C'est pour ça que je m'habille en silence et file directement chez moi, avec lui à mes talons, comme je le pensais. Il s'invite chez moi, tranquille le gars ! Et il commence même à faire un brin de ménage ! Il m'exaspère !

- Arrête ça ! »  
- C'est mal rangé ! Et c'est sale ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as passé l'aspirateur. »  
- C'est pas si sale que ça, je l'ai passé y'a trois mois. »  
- TROIS ?! Tu me fais venir dans ce taudis. »  
- Ben casse-toi ! »  
- Après avoir fait le ménage. T'imagines ?! Tu rencontres un beau mec, tu ne vas pas l'inviter ici ?! »  
- Et pourquoi pas ? »  
- T'y connais rien en drague ! »  
- Parce que t'as déjà draguer un mec, je suppose… »

Mouché, il me regarde avec de gros yeux et pour une fois, je lui ai fermé le caquet, ouai, ouaiiii, enfin, le silence ! Je m'amuse de son air déconcerté et je prends enfin mes aises dans ce qui est avant tout MON appartement !

- Non, mais si c'était moi ton rencard, je te plante dans ton taudis tout seul ! »  
- Toi, mon rencard ? Je préfère rester seul ! »  
- Oh, je suis pas si mal quand même. »  
- Ouai, mais t'es chiant. »

Pire que ça même, ultra chiant. Et le voilà qui se remet à blablatter comme un malade, mais il va pas se la fermer ?! Je sers ma canette de bière, pris d'un profond énervement puis je soupire de lassitude. Il ne s'arrêtera pas, inutile de m'énerver pour si peu... après tout y'a rien de mal à être bavard, nan ? Je n'ai plus qu'à men persuader avant de péter un câble et le tuer à coup de canette ! Mon regard fait un arc de cercle et tombe sur la chaine Hi-Fi en face de moi, tient, un peu de musique, ouai ça fera du bien. Pourquoi pas le dernier CD de Nicholas Tsé, lui a moins, il a la classe ! Pas comme ce crétin !

- Tu m'écoutes ? »  
- Pas du tout, mais continue, ça fait un fond sonore sympa ! »  
- Tsss !!! »

Le silence regagne l'appartement un court moment, pendant que la voix de Nicholas me calme les nerfs. Le musique adoucis les mœurs... Pas le bruit de l'aspirateur qui vient de se mettre en route juste derrière moi et qui me fiche une migraine à tout péter. Ne protestons pas, je déteste faire le ménage, après tout, si il veut me le faire gratis, cependant aujourd'hui j'avais VRAIMENT envie de me reposer ! Je m'allonge tranquillement sur le canapé et je ferme les yeux, priant pour qu'un sommeil profond me fauche. Peut-être qu'il y a un dieu ?!  
J'ouvre les yeux, il fait déjà jour, un grognement me sort des cordes vocales lorsque mon pied tombe sur la moquette de ma chambre. Attendez, ma chambre ? Je croyais m'être endormi dans le salon. Haaa putain de migraine, mais… mais... j'ai un moment de flottement tout à coup...

- Ça va ? »

Encore lui ???! Mais il n'est pas parti embêter un autre pauvre type ?! Je lui envoie un regard meurtrier puis me concentrer sur... mon... flottement... Pourquoi je suis à poil moi ?! Et pourquoi il me sourit de cette façon ?! Me dites pas que je me suis saoulé au point d'oublier un truc pareil ! Je pensais m'être arrêté après deux bières...

- Que… je… toi et moi, on a ? »  
- Du tout, non, tu dormais comme un bien heureux, j'ai juste fait trois machines dans la nuit, alors… j'ai lavé tes fringues ! »  
- Tu déshabilles les gens pendant leur sommeil, toi ? T'es pas un peu barjot ?! »  
- Y'a rien de mal… »  
- Tsss… »

Où est la pile de linge moyennement sale qui traînait là ? Ha oui, il a dit qu'il avait fait une machine. Mais… hey où sont passé mes affaires ? Mes vieux magazines pornos ? Mes cartons de pizza qui me servent de plateaux repas, mais… mais…

- Qu'es-ce que tu as fais ?! »  
- J'ai jeté ! »  
- Tu te fiches de moi ?! »  
- Du tout, pour être neuf, il faut jeter tout les vieux trucs. »  
- Va te faire ! On ne t'a pas dit de ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres… »

Je grogne, ça m'excite les nerfs de savoir qu'un type a fouillé dans ma vie. Ok, il sait… mais… de là à tomber sur mes magasines, merde quoi ! Il ne peut pas me laisser en paix.

- Au faite… je ne savais pas que tu étais plutôt du type… idoles japonaises… Takumi est pas mal, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu aies des préférences un peu plus… masculines. »  
- Ta gueule. »  
- Oh, et puis j'ai trouvé une photo dédicacée de Nicholas Tsé, tu en pinces pour ce type ? Je lui trouve rien de particulier… »

Là c'est bon, il va virer de chez moi ! Je me tourne vers lui et me lève. Vu que c'est lui qui m'a fichu à poil, pas la peine de m'habiller. Mon bras fait un mouvement brusque je l'attrape par la nuque et le force à sortir de ma chambre. Et qu'il ait pas l'idée de m'arrêter, sinon il va se manger une prise de kung fu ce co... n... La vision de mon salon m'arrête dans ma lancée mais… mais…

- …. »  
- On s'y sent mieux, n'es-ce pas ? »

Je n'arrive pas à réagir. Il y a trop de lumière, trop de... place...

- J'ai fait le vide, tu sais que j'ai descendu 15 poubelles d'ordures, t'es vraiment pas un pro du rangement. »  
- Tu… Je vais te… »  
- Avant que tu ne prononces le mot tuer, je fais deux cartons, tu devrais regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. Ce n'est pas à moi de les jeter, je pense, que c'est une affaire entre toi, et… ton cœur. Bon, je vais te préparer un petit dej ! Oh... et habille toi, exhibitionniste va ! »

Son corps se faufile dans le coin cuisine tandis que son visage affiche un sourire léger. Exhibitionniste, hein ? Qui a poussé le vice à me foutre à poil pendant que je dormais ?! Qu'importe... mes genoux glissent sur la moquette, je tremble un peu, avant de tirer le carton à moi et d'y découvrir tout ce que j'ai sauvegardé de mon ancienne vie. Mon masque, mes affaires, des photos de nous cinq, de nous deux. Mon doigt glisse sur le visage de Joe et une larme s'écrase sur le papier mat.

- Tu les veux bien cuit tes… Tin-Tin, ça va ? »  
- Hum… ça ira. »  
- Je... »  
- Il me manque. »  
- Je sais… »  
- Chen… »

J'entends ses pas furtifs se déplacer jusque vers moi. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mon regard est moite mais je n'arrive pas à fondre en larmes, pourtant, vu l'état de mon cœur, je suis à la limite du supportable. Cette vie, je la hais autant que je l'ai aimé... Deux bras enserrent mon corps soudainement. Je devrais le repousser, mais, je ne le fais pas, non à la place je ferme les yeux lâchant cette photo qui brûle mes doigts pour m'effondrer contre son corps et m'agripper à ses manches de chemises.

- Chen… »  
- Le plus dur c'est d'oublier, ou même se pardonner. Pardonne-toi, d'avoir été faible devant lui. Pardonne lui ses choix. Et surtout focalise-toi sur le futur. »  
- Tu sais ce qu'est devenu Fire ? »  
- Il est retourné à l'armé. Par choix, pas parce que ces parents ne voulaient plus de lui. »  
- Il a bien fait… »  
- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? »  
- Continuer à survivre. »  
- Non… Renait. »

Je souris malgré moi, même si je ne crois guère à la rédemption. Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour des gens comme nous. Je m'écarte de lui, retournant vers ma chambre. Je préfère m'éloigner de ses cartons avant que je ne les jette sur un coup de tête. Car au fond, es-ce que je suis prêt à lui dire adieu ? Je soupire me laissant tomber sur le matelas. Chen s'éclaircit la voix me tendant des fringues propres tout en m'observant d'une façon un peu… insistante.

- Quoi ?! »  
- T'es trop canon pour tirer une gueule comme celle que tu tires. Bon, allons, vu que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui… on va sortir draguer. »  
- Calme ta joie, j'ai pas envie de sortir ! »  
- Hey, j'ai toujours un coup à t'arranger. »  
- Hein ? »  
- T'oublie vite mon cher. »  
- Haaaa… mais tu vas me fiche la paix ! »  
- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi ma tâche ! »  
- Ok, tu veux m'arranger un coup, avec n'importe quel mec que je veux, c'est ça ? »  
- Ouaip, t'as juste à dire son nom et je te le ramène. »

Son nom ? Mes yeux roulent dirigeant mon regard vers le mur. J'ai envie d'être seul pour l'instant. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de rester avec mes souvenirs. Je sais qu'ils me feront autant de mal que de bien... mais... je soupire à nouveau, me retournant vers lui.

- Ramène-moi Joe. »

Son visage se crispe, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Enfin, c'est pas comme si je l'avais blessé ou quoi ! JN'es-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux pas, mais si je pouvais le ramener, je le ferais… »  
- C'est bon… »  
- Personne d'autre ne peut demander l'accès à ton cœur. »  
- Nan, personne… enfin, si y'en a peut-être un… »  
- Qui ? »  
- Le pape ! Allez, laisse-moi. »  
- Tin ? »  
- Quoi encore ?! »  
- C'est presque chaud, fait attention à ce que ça crame pas. A plus… »

Son dos s'est voûté, je regarde ce gars partir comme si toute la tristesse du monde lui pesait sur le dos et la porte s'est refermée dans un éclat feutré. C'était presque comme si… il n'était jamais venu ici, enfin presque... Je regarde le petit déjeuné d'un air dégoûté, je ne mange jamais rien le matin, mais je chipe quand même deux trois trucs. Ses beignets ont un goût étrange, un mélange de douceur et d'aigreur mêlés, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je les adore. Mon regard observe cette cuisine qui m'est tout à coup étrangère. Ma main attrape dans un automatisme à faire pleurer mon téléphone portable, pour vérifier le dernier numéro rentré. C'était prévisible... Mon pouce glisse sur la touche appel et sa voix répond, elle est blanche et discrète.

- C'est vachement bon. »  
- Merci. »  
- Tu veux toujours me brancher un coup ? Hein ? »  
- Ouaip ! »  
- Alors revient tout de suite, je sais que tu es dans le couloir. Arrange-moi un coup, avec… comment il s'appelle déjà… Ch… »  
- Chan ? »  
- Hein ? Mais nan ! Je parlais de Fung Chen… tu le connais non ?! »  
- Fung… Chen ??? Mais… »  
- T'as dit que tu le ferais non ? »  
- Ouai, mais je suis pas… »  
- J'en ai rien à battre. Une promesse est une promesse… »  
- Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. »  
- Pourquoi ? Tu t'insinues dans ma vie, t'as même élu domicile chez moi, tu m'as désapé et tu m'as même reluqué, dis pas le contraire ! »  
- Je ne t'ai jamais… »  
- Ment pas, toute façon tu mens très mal. »

Mon doigt met fin à la conversation. Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé ça ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de sortir avec moi ? Ma demande me laisse encore perplexe. Soit il est pas mal, soit... il... a des qualités, enfin, si, il a des qualités. Et alors, ai-je envie de dire ! La porte s'ouvre, son regard me fuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me lève pour le tirer dans la chambre et je le pousse brutalement sur mon lit. Es-ce que j'ai envie de le faire fuir définitivement de ma vie ? Es-ce j'éprouve une réelle attirance pour lui ? J'en sais rien. Pour le moment, je l'observe.

- Hey, tu vas pas… »  
- La ferme, Chen… »

J'observe son corps, ses gestes qui trahissent sa panique et puis, tout en m'agenouillant vers lui, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Il me semble tétanisé, crois-t-il que je vais le violer sur place ? Loin de moi cette idée, j'ai juste envie qu'il arrête de me courir sur le haricot. A moins que j'ai vraiment cédé pour cette plaie. Je serais un peu maso. Faut croire. Car au lieu de lui faire peur et de le faire fuir, j'approfondis le baiser, lentement, très lentement... Son corps est raide, mais il ne cherche pas à me repousser. J'attrape ses hanches, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche, découvrant son être, son corps de mes mains, le dénudant avec soin. Il est presque nu lorsqu'il me repousse vivement le regard sombre mais pourtant pétillant.

- Tin-Tin Law ! Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est pas drôle ! »  
- Alors arrête de dire que tu vas me brancher avec n'importe qui, t'es pas prêt à le faire avec ta propre personne. C'est naze ! »  
- Tu déconnes pas ?! »  
- J'ai pas pour habitude de le faire. »

Vraiment pas... je plaisante rarement, et encore moins... avec ce genre de choses. Mes mains glissent dans ma chevelure décolorée. Bon... et bien... je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Tin... »  
- Mais t'es un mec à nenettes, je sais. »  
- Je peux... essayer... »  
- Tu ferais ça ? »  
- Pour toi, je veux bien essayer. »

Il me clou le bec ce con. Pourquoi il dit de pareilles absurdités ? Pour moi ? Et en quel honneur ? On ne se connaît pas ! Il me doit rien ! Je ne lui dois rien ! Alors pourquoi il ferait ça ? J'hausse un sourcil, c'est qu'il semble sérieux en plus. Je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont je dois réagir....

- Dégage de chez moi, ducon ! Tu me dois rien, alors ta pitié mets-toi là où je pense, y'a pas deux minutes tu flippais ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Sa bouche prend un pli enfantin, il semble... déçu ? En quel honneur ?! Et pendant qu'il ramasse ses habits, il sort de ma chambre en gueulant que je suis un asociale. Humpf ! Qu'es-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! J'ai jamais su me comporter avec les gens et ça sera pas demain que je changerais !

J'ai envie que tu sois là, Joe. Je suis plié en deux sur mon lit et je n'ai qu'une envie ; c'est que tu te penches vers moi et que tu me souris comme tu l'as fait la toute première fois. Tu m'as tendu la main, avec un regard bienveillant ; tu as su réveiller quelque chose en moi : mon âme et mon cœur ainsi que ce sentiment qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de connaître avant, toi. Moi qui vivais dans un monde où l'amour ne voulait rien dire...  
Tu m'as dis que je serais sauvé le jour où je te haïrais. Ce jour n'arrivera sûrement jamais, cela m'est impossible. Suis-je condamner à crever d'un amour vain ? J'ai causé tellement de pleures, j'ai tué tellement de gens. Au-delà du flic il y avait un homme, peut-être une femme, des enfants, une famille qui maintenant seule, crève lentement de la perte d'un de ses membres. Je mérite ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été tout blanc dans cette histoire.

- Joe. »

Je regrette presque que tu m'aies raté.

- Arrête… »

Sa main glisse dans ma chevelure tandis que mes lèvres prennent possession des siennes. Ce n'est pas un baiser, en tout cas pas pour moi... Au creux de sa bouche je dépose une gélule bleutée qu'elle avale dans un sourire fade. Survivre ? Pour un type comme moi ce n'est pas permis. Je suis retourné à mon ancienne vie ; drogue et sexe, mais cette fois-ci, il ne viendra pas me sauver. Cette fois-ci je vais m'enliser et disparaître pour de bon. Ses mains serrent l'élastique autour de mon bras, j'inspire fortement glissant l'aiguille à travers ma peau pour faire couler ce poison au fond de mes veines.

- Hey t'entends ça ? »

Hum ? Mon regard vogue dans la direction de son doigt, je suis un peu trop stone pour discerner le bruit, mais ça ressemble à une bagarre. Ça vient du pont au-dessus de nous. La seule chose que j'entends parfaitement c'est les cris d'une femme. Je devrais peut-être y aller. On ne sait jamais...

- J'ai rendez-vous avec la mort poupée… »

Mon corps se lève lentement, encore hagard à cause de cette substance qui coule dans mes veines. Je monte les escaliers comme un zombie et j'aperçois la fille qui crie depuis cinq minutes maintenue par deux types. Elle regarde trois autres gars s'occuper de quelqu'un à terre, sûrement son petit-ami, vu l'hystérie qui la secoue. Il passe un sale quart d'heure... Trois contre un... Mon corps se courbe et je fonce dans le tas, à travers les coups qui me tombent dessus je vois le visage horrifié de Sasa. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que je finisse en sauvant ce type, c'est comme une vraie rédemption.

- Chen… »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Ils ont dit quoi ? »  
- Traumatisme crânien, ça devrait aller. »  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête. »  
- Car j'ai raté, j'ai tout raté avec lui. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je voulais le sauver. »  
- Tu ne peux sauver tout le monde. »  
- Lui, j'aurais du, j'ai réussi à sauver Chan ! »  
- Mais certaines personnes ne veulent pas être sauvées. »  
- Tu crois que Chan le voulait ?! Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je le lui devais. »  
- Et à lui ? »  
- Lui ? Je ne lui dois rien, enfin, si maintenant je lui dois quelques os encore en un seul morceau. »  
- Fung ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- C'est pour quand notre mariage ? »  
- J'en sais rien. Sasa, tu ne veux pas aller me chercher un café ? »  
- Il arrive ! »

La petite bonne femme se lève et trottine hors de ma chambre, je vois tout flou, je maudis ma bonne étoile. Je devais rencontrer la mort, pas à nouveau la vie. Je regarde mon bras, quelques heures plutôt c'était une autre aiguille qu'il rencontrait...

- Ayé, tu te réveilles enfin. Tu m'as fait peur. »  
- Va te faire… »  
- T'as l'air en pleine forme ! »  
- A mon plus grand malheur ! »  
- Parle pour toi. Je n'aurais pas su vivre avec un mort sur la conscience ! Je te préfère en pleine forme ! »  
- C'est à toi que je dois ça ? »  
- Si ça désigne ta vie, ben nope, là, t'as qu'à t'engueuler avec Sasa, moi je veux pas y être mêlé ! »  
- Tsss vous faite une belle paire de chieurs tout les deux ! »  
- Sûrement… »

Sa voix est étrange. Il s'approche de moi avec une moue de bébé. Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi t'as voulu te tuer ? Il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Je te rappelle qu'il a failli te tuer, qu'il a tué Max, qu'il n'y avait rien de bon et de constructif en lui. Je veux bien que tu en sois totalement dingue, mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu veuilles foutre ta vie en l'air pour lui ! Joe n'en vaut pas la peine ! Si encore ça avait été réciproque, si encore ce lien te tuait à petit feu parce qu'il avait eut un écho ! Mais là ! Réveille-toi ! Il ne t'a jamais aimé Tin-Tin ! »

Sa main a fait un vif mouvement, j'ai mal à la joue. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette façon, avec ce ton dur et ces yeux remplis de colère. Je détourne le regard, on croirait qu'il s'est inquiété, on croirait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne le mérite pourtant pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il s'occupe de moi, qu'il se préoccupe de moi ! Je savais au fond que je retournais lentement mais sûrement là où la vie m'avait conduit la première fois. Les gens comme moi ne changent pas vraiment. Je serre les draps ravalant mes larmes, pourquoi le regard qu'il me tend me fait aussi mal. Pourquoi il me crucifie sur ce lit ?

- Chan t'a donné une nouvelle chance. Il te l'a donné car il croit en toi, parce que moi aussi je crois en toi. T'as pris un mauvais chemin et tu l'as suivi à cause de tes sentiments, mais ce que Joe était, tu ne l'étais pas ! T'as fait une connerie et tu la payes, tu la payeras toute ta vie. Alors ça suffit ! Qu'es-ce qui te faut de plus, hein ?! »  
- Mr Chen, moins fort s'il vous plait, il ne faut pas que vous vous énerviez. »

Un infirmier l'a attrapé, il le sert afin de le calmer, il vient de foutre un coup de poing monumental au meuble qui était à côté de moi. Était, car il est à présent en miettes. Je suis son corps qui se contracte, faisant à nouveau saigner ses plaies et tandis qu'il est expulsé de ma chambre il continue à crier comme un hystérique.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il te faut de plus, hein ? Je ne peux pas te le ramener et même si je pouvais, je ne ferais pas un tel truc ! Tu veux de l'amitié, moi je peux t'en donner, lui, il t'a juste utilisé ! Tu veux de l'amour, t'en trouveras pas dans cette voie pauvre idiot ! »

La porte se referme calmement et moi, je me noie dans des larmes. Tss, depuis combien de temps j'ai pas chialé comme ça ? Si longtemps… je ferme les yeux, retourné à l'intérieur par ses mots criants de sincérité, mais aussi de vérité. Un pion… j'ai toujours été le pion de Joe, mais me le balancer de cette façon, c'est la pire des tortures.

- Voilà, vous pouvez partir, signez juste ce papier. »

J'attrape le crayon tendu et je barbouille la case de sortie. C'est pas trop tôt, j'avais envie de quitter cet hôpital, ça me faisait mal de voir autant de blanc en si peu de temps. Mes pas me traînent vers mon appart et je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, regardant fixement le sursaut de lumière rouge que m'envoie mon répondeur. Je suis de retour chez moi... cruelle ironie. Ma main attrape un sachet laissé sur le chevet de la table de nuit... pas si tôt sortie que je louche sur le restant de la came. Avec ça j'ai de quoi faire une overdose... Mon regard se fixe sur le sachet qui ballotte vingt centimètres au dessus de mon visage. C'est parti... Je m'assois sur le lit, j'attrape la cuillère et la seringue quand mon regard se retrouve à nouveau attiré par la diode de mon répondeur...  
Quinze messages. Tsss ! Ma main appuie sur le bouton et j'écoute le silence d'une respiration douce et profonde. Pas un seul mot, non, juste une respiration et ça raccroche. Ce fut comme ça pendant quatorze messages… Habitué à ce silence, mes yeux se mirent à se faire lourd, mais une voix attira mon attention. La voix de Chen.

- Tu… dois être sorti, non ? Je voulais m'excuser, enfin non, pas vraiment, ce que j'ai dit je le pensais et je le pense encore. Tu mérites mieux qu'un type comme lui. Tin-Tin ? Le mariage est programmé pour juin. J'avais promis à Sasa. Mais… Tin-Tin appelle-moi, s'il te plait appelle-moi, je sais plus… je sais plus si je dois l'épouser. J'étais persuadé que c'était le grand amour, mais maintenant… Je pense me tromper de but… J'ai juste l'impression de ne pas être assez bon. Assez bon pour toi. Joe… Il était plus grand, plus fort, plus riche… je fais pathétique en face, non ? En faite... j'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour t'aider... je crois... Bon, allez je te laisse. Tin ? Prends soin de toi… »  
- Chen… »

Je sers les draps, regardant la seringue remplie qui me tend les bras. Alors… il a vraiment une case en moins ce gars... J'attrape la seringue et regarde le liquide dedans. J'ai le choix, le choix... soit j'ingère ce truc ou je l'appelle. C'est simple... La seringue est déposée sur la table de nuit, je ne sais pas quoi en penser de son message... Enfin... il sera toujours temps d'ingérer ce truc... si... si ça ne devait pas se passer comme je le prévois. Mon téléphone et quelques touches plus tard, je lui envoie un message simple, mais qui veut tout dire. "T'es où ? Je veux te voir…"  
Ma chambre est sombre, j'ai dû m'assoupir, un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil m'informe qu'il ait vingt trois heure. Finalement, il n'est pas venu. Finalement, il m'a délaissé pour Sasa, j'aurais du m'en douter... Entre une femme qui l'aime et un homme qui... Es-ce que je l'aime ? Cette question me tourmente quelque peu, car je n'ai toujours pas pu en donner la réponse. Je soupire... J'allume une cigarette dans le velours de la nuit et alors que tout espoir était vain, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Mes jambes m'entraînent plus rapidement qu'elles ne le devraient jusqu'à la porte. Je l'aperçois enfin le regard bas et les mains dans ses poches.

- Tu voulais ? »

Que dire ? Ce que je voulais ? Sa présence ! J'attrape son bras, jetant ma cigarette dans le cendrier et je le sers contre moi. Son corps se détend, il me caresse le dos et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, je l'embrasse. Toi, je te voulais toi.  
Pourquoi je souris comme un crétin ? C'est idiot ! Je suis idiot ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de déposer ma vie entre ses doigts. Si je décide d'aller de l'avant, il faut que je le fasse pour moi, pas pour lui. J'inspire profondément. es-ce que je suis capable de me défaire de Joe ? Ma main glisse dans sa chevelure mi longue et je m'empare à nouveaux de ses lèvres. Ce simple baiser est bien plus bien plus jouissif que ceux que j'ai partagé avec ces filles de passe-temps, ce simple baiser... je le lui offre avec tout mon cœur. Il n'est peut-être pas encore à moi, mais je compte bien ne jamais lui redonner l'envie de courir après Sasa, ni après aucune autre fille ! Sasa trouvera tr-s certainement quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je ne veux plus, je ne veux avoir à chercher un autre homme. Joe, j'avais fait une croix sur lui, à cause de Sue, mais là, je ne referais pas la même erreur. J'ai envie de me battre pour la toute première fois, tant pis si je suis une anormalité, tant pis si je suis qu'un mec... après tout ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je suis forcément moins bien qu'une femme...

- Quitte Sasa. »  
- Hein ?! »  
- Quitte-la ! »

Ses yeux roulent. Il semble tout à coup distant. Je lâche son visage attendant qu'il me dise qu'il a finalement décidé de prendre la fille à moi. j'ai l'habitude... aller dis-le.

- On vient de choisir la robe de mariée... Elle était belle dedans, mais je me suis dis que quoi qu'il arrive... Ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je l'aime beaucoup mais mes sentiments pour elle, ont changé. J'ai... juste peur de... enfin. Mes sentiments pour toi, je commence à les accepter, mais es-ce... que je pourrais faire ça... avec un homme ? Je l'ignore ça me fait un peu... peur. »  
- Chen, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il me sourit tendrement et après avoir refermé la porte d'un mouvement sec, nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Je sens son appréhension qui grimpe lentement le long de son dos, alors que nos pas à la fois hésitants et trépidants se dirigent vers le lit où l'on tombent l'un contre l'autre. Mais si ça commence comme l'une de ces nombreuses passades, je sais lire dans ses yeux que ça n'en sera pas une.

* * *

2008. Pour les amateurs de slash et de ce merveilleux film et puis parce que Tin-Tin est un perso finalement attachant.  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
